


Favourite Cousin

by justsomerain



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, She-Hulk
Genre: Family, Gen, Origins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2888630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsomerain/pseuds/justsomerain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Without Bruce Banner, Jen might never have been who she is. But he's always been her favourite cousin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favourite Cousin

Jennifer is seven years old and Bruce is her very favourite cousin. She loves her other cousins, and they’re all very nice, but they don’t quite make it compared to Bruce. The others like playing rough and doing things that aren’t very nice, and screaming and yelling, and Bruce is quiet and smart and he likes reading books with her.

She thinks Bruce must be bullied at school because no matter how well he tries to hide them, whenever she sees Bruce, he’s got bruises. She tried talking to him about it and really you must tell your teacher, Bruce, because they can help, but Bruce didn’t want to talk about it and went to sit somewhere else, his shoulders hunched and his head in a book he’d brought hidden under his sweater.

 

Bruce is Jennifer’s favourite cousin, but she doesn’t see him a lot. She’s sixteen and she knows about the bruises now, and how Bruce got them when they were kids. She’s still slightly ashamed she had suggested he talk about it with his parents, when she was younger, but then again, little had she known it was her uncle who gave Bruce such bruises.  
She’s sixteen and she already knows what she wants to be. A lawyer. She’s clever enough, and school is easy, so university and law school are kind of a shoe in. Not that her dad expects anything less of her than something like law, or medicine. Now, if only she were more outgoing, more like a normal girl, and they would be so much more pleased.

 

Jennifer is twenty five, and despite everything, despite the fact that he’s got a monster inside of him, that comes out and wreaks havok and destroys cities, despite everything, Bruce is her favourite cousin. She admires him, not because his alter ego, his Mr. Hyde is a hero, because he is a hero.

Bruce is a scientist, and he could solve so many things, if only the Hulk let him do his own things, instead of locking him away. She hasn’t seen Bruce in years, but she has seen the green giant enough, on the television, in the news paper, she has heard about him on the radio.

She is twenty six, and Bruce is her hero. It’s lucky that he’s in town, she never had expected him to be, had expected that the Hulk keeps him away from towns, because Bruce is the only one that is a blood type match as she is bleeding out after being shot, because her father crossed somebody too strong, too criminal.

Bruce is her hero.

 

Even if the gamma radiation changes her, turns her green and strong and hulking and out of control.

It’s hard, at first, she’s no longer who she was, she is only She Hulk, no longer Jennifer Walters, as much the dichotomy of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde as her favourite cousin, but slowly, certainly, she gains the control Bruce has never had, and become an amalgam of the two. Jennifer Walters, attorney at law, and She Hulk, super hero, muscular green giantess. And it’s all for the better, unlike with Bruce.

She Hulk helps her become more outgoing, more the person she had wished she could be ever since she entered middle school. More assertive, outgoing, not afraid of anyone or anything. (But that’s not true, she’s still afraid, but not afraid of people anymore, not afraid to be who she is anymore.)

Jennifer is thirty six, she has her own law firm, and Bruce Banner is her favourite cousin.


End file.
